Mary Bonny
105,000,000 65,000,000 25,000,000 | medal = | epithet = "Maneater" (マニーター Manītā) | jva = | Funi eva = | dfname = Kesho Kesho no Mi | dfename = Makeup-Makeup Fruit | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} "Maneater" Mary Bonny is the captain of the Maneater Pirates. She is known for her misandry and her various crimes committed relating to it. Sometime in her life she at the Kesho Kesho no Mi. Appearance Bonny is a tall, slim woman who dresses as a wealthy and successful pirate should, while also showing off her feminine figure. An unbuttoned red shirt, revealing a lot of her large breasts, her hips are equal in proportion, giving her that perfect hourglass figure. To accentuate this, she wears a large belt with a fancy golden buckle accompanied by a jean bikini bottom and pink frilled boots that reach just below her knee. She also wears a pink captain's jacket with fur trimming all over along with golden frilled shoulder pads. On her head, she wears a captain's bicorne hat with a large pink feather poking from the top, which has her long wavy purple shoulder-length hair coming from under it with a tuft covering her right eye. Gallery File:Thumbnail_IMG_3297.jpg|Bonney's full appearance. Personality Bonny is a woman best characterized by her strong hatred for men. She's openly stated that she believes all of them to be the same, filthy pigs who only want the bodies of women and for that they deserve to be punished. Often labeled as a radical feminist, or feminazi, due to this extreme misandry. Bonny has been known to go out of her way to hurt men or get things they want, often joining battles only to prove that a women can do anything she wants, and no man can stop them. Despite this belief, Bonny is very manly herself. Though she still possesses a certain elegance to her behavior and body movement, her manner of speech is far from feminine, and yet is somewhat seductive at the same time. Bonny has a natural charisma which ironically attracts a lot of men, much to her dislike. She's known to be very fierce, as relentless with her tongue as she is with her sword, she's not the type of girl to back down from a fight, especially with a man, but of course, Bonny is not stupid and if the situation demands, she will retreat to live another day. Relationships Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Whipsmanship Marksmanship Devil Fruit Bonny at the Kesho Kesho no Mi a -type allowing her to create, generate, and manipulate all forms of makeup, turning the user into a Cosmetic Human. After consuming the fruit, Bonny gained the ability to change the appearance of herself and others by applying their makeup. Once this is applied, the person transforms into whoever or whatever Bonny desires, taking on their appearance while also gaining the physical abilities. For instance, if a woman were to wear masculine makeup, they would change into a man and thus gain a man's strength. If this were to be a specific person, they would gain that person's physical abilities. The fruit has only a few weaknesses, aside from the standard. One being that the makeup can be washed away with water, making the wearer convert back to their original self and another being that the makeup cannot copy other Devil Fruit powers. Weapons History Past Bonny was born as the bastard daughter of a noble and his mistress. Her father, hellbent on saving his reputation, chose to raise Bonny as a proper young lady. For several years of her life, she was taught to be the perfect . Balancing books on her head, knowing which spoon to use for every meal, the types of things that any respectful woman would learn but being so young, Bonny craved adventure, showing much more interested in things like sword fighting and hunting than the girly things they had her doing! But, Bonny's father had made it very clear that she was not to give into her barbaric temptations, so instead of doing what she wanted, she minded her p's and q's, wore fancy dresses, and attended dances. Answering every question with a "yes sir" or "no ma'am" only speaking when spoken too, seen but never heard. It wasn't the life she wanted to lead, and as she got older she rebelled against her fathers wishes and played like the boys, often being punished for these so called selfish pursuits of happiness. Eventually, at the age of sixteen, Bonny ran away from home in order to start the greatest adventure of her life. Finding a job at a tavern, she worked hard to remain free, to ensure that she wouldn't have to go back to such a provincial life ever again. It was during these hard times as a wench where she heard the tales of piracy from her customers, and longed for a life on the seas so much so that she began to practice both with a whip and a gun in order to hone these skills and perhaps one day form a crew of her own! Luckily, there was no need. Seeing her dedication and beauty, captain of the "Calico Pirates' invited her aboard as both eye candy and new recruit. Initially she was just meant to sit and look pretty, but Bonny was a determined young women who refused to be in another situation like her father had put her in and so she did what anyone would have done, held the captain at gunpoint and threatened him with his life. From that day on, she was a full fledged pirate, and everything about her began to reflect it. All the manners her father had taught her, on the seas it didn't matter, she was just Mary Bonny, on the adventure of a life time. Bounty |} Major Battles Trivia *Bonny's appearance was commissioned by me and drawn by the amazingly talented Eriisoostuuff. https://www.reddit.com/user/eriisoostuff/ *A fun fact about her design is that the color scheme of her outfit is based on Lesbian Pride flag. *Mary Bonny is named after Mary Read, and Anne Bonny, two famous female pirates. *Her alias "Maneater" is an informal term for a dominate woman with many lovers. *Her Devilfruit power revolving around makeup is a pun on the term "Lipstick Lesbian". *Bonney's weapons, "Shock and Awe" are named after Miss Fortunes, from League of Legends. References Battle of Berkona: Bonney can be seen with her previous crew, the Calico Pirates on the Berkcona Enclave, joining a giant battle before eventually coming out on top. Category:Female Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users